Soul Stealing Kiss
by Bellaislikeme
Summary: What if when Bella met Edward she wasn't human? What if she was older than him but he didn't know? What if they could never kiss or one would die? What if Bella knew everything before the first day was over? Bella makes everything complicated.
1. First School Day

Another high school, another new beginning. Charlie and I finally chose Forks, Washington as our new home, for a few years. It's the dreariest place in the continental U.S.

I'll be going to Forks high, with a student body of three hundred fifty seven- now fifty eight- students. Maybe I'll find a witch in this town.

I've been searching for a century for a witch. I was changed by an evil witch in 1905, and now I am forever a killing monster. I was so lonely, I wished this horrible existance on my father. He's told me several times that he forgives me, but I just cant get rid of the guilt.

I'm a terrible soul sucking creature. With just one kiss on the neck up, I could kill someone. I dont like killing but I have to, to survive.

I'm also part vampire. I try not to go into that side of me that much, though. I cant get rid of the sense of smell, sight, or hearing.

I got in my rusty old pick-up, and started to drive to school. When I reached the school, I parked in the spot closest to the office. I walked in and was greeted by a large red-haired woman. She was looking at a stack of papers on her desk when I walked in.

I walked swiftfuly right up to her and said, "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan."

She looked up at me and her eyes widened for a moment before she said, "Yes, the new police chief's daughter. I have your class schedule and map right here."

She handed me some papers from a folder on her desk. She told me which rooms my classes were in and to have my teachers sign one of the sheets and return it to her at the end of the day. Her hand brushed against mine when I grabbed the papers, and that was all it took. I gasped as everything she knew about herself flooded my mind.

Her name is Shelly Cope. She lived at home with her labrador retreiver, Pedro. She was allergic to fish, watermelon, and anything that had the word 'berry' in it. She had an uncontrolable crush on a student. And she has lived in forks her whole life.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked, noticing my closed eyes, pained expression, and tightened grip.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just was surprised by something." I replied, opening my eyes. I saw her face was full of worry, but when she saw my eyes she looked away. I blinked a few times to make the vampire fade out of my eyes. I left still blinking, and bumped right into someone. Luckily this time I didn't get any information about them because I didn't touch any skin.

As I was shaking my head, I tried my best to stop the gift I had gotten from my vampire side, and realized that I had bumped into a student. He looked up and looked into my eyes as he said, "Sorry about that. I didn't see you coming out. My name is Mike Newton, you must be Isabella Swan." He held his gloved hand out and I shook it smiling.

"Yes, and please call me Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too." I said as I walked to my first class in building three with .

When I walked into class, signed my paper and told me to sit in the back of the class. The class was boring to say the least. I was idly doodling when the bell rang. Mike walked up to me and asked what my next class was. He walked me there before walking off to his class.

The day went on pretty much like that until lunch. There was always a kid who would come up to me and offer to walk me to my next class.

At lunch, I sat with three girls, named Jessica, Angela, and Lauren, two guys, named Eric and Tyler, and then Mike. I was talking with the group when they walked in.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers rather than students. He also looked very familiar, like I had seen him decades ago, but that wasn't possible.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me the, albino. They all had very dark eyes dispite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruiselike shodows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

As I was looking, the black-haired girl turned her head and looked at me. She looked like she was trying to send me a message with her pitch-black eyes. I stared back with a confused expresion. Suddenly, her face went blank, then she smiled at me and turned toward the honey blond. She whispered something to him as they all sat down on the other side of the cafeteria.

Thats when Mike realized who I was staring at. He said to me, "I see you've noticed the Cullens."

"Who?"

"The Cullens." Jessica replied, "The most beautiful people at the school. They were all adopted by and his wife. Their names are Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Alice, the pixielike one, is with Jasper, the blond who looks like he's in pain, Emmett, the big one, is with Rosalie, the other blond, and then there's Edward by himself."

_Strange names_, I thought. I used to hear those names all the time. I wonder why their parents chose those names for them. As I was looking, Edward looked over at me. His peircing black eyes boring into mine, searching for something. I stared right back. I was so intent on his eyes, I barley heard Mike say, "Oh, look. She's seen Edwards face."

"Bella? Earth to Bella." Jessica shook my shoulder a little, and that broke me out of the connection.

"What Jess?" I asked her as I shook my head.

"You were staring at Edward Cullen like you were under a spell."

"Oh. I didn't realize. Trust me I wasn't under a spell."

"That's not what looked like. As soon as you saw his eyes, I saw your face go from searching to in a trance."

"Really?"

"Totally. And he was staring right back." She looked a little bit jealous.

"Jessica, you look like you aren't happy about that."

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because your my friend now, and I need to warn you that he doesn't date, _anyone_." She said it with a slight sadness that made me wonder when he turned her down, and how many times.

"I didn't know you thought of me as a friend. That's very kind of you."

"Hey girls, it's time to go." Angela told us. Angela was a nice girl, and there was something familiar about her scent.

"Thanks for warning us, Ang. Hey do you think you could walk me to Biology?"

"Sure, that's my next class, too."

"Cool, at least I'll know one person."

We walked to class in a comfortable silence. Angela and I already had something in common, we weren't talkitive.

When we reached the classroom, my eyes scanned the desks for an empty one. There was only one, and it was next to Edward Cullen. Good, I wanted to talk to him.

After the teacher signed my slip and told me to sit in the only open seat, I tripped walking to the seat. Luckily, I caught myself on the corner of the desk next to me. I blushed as I stood back up. I saw Edward had gone rigid in his seat. I looked at him with cuoriosity plain on my face as my cheaks cooled.

As I sat down, I saw him move to the edge of his chair. I decided to be polite and said, "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short. You must be Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you." As I spoke I held out my hand for him to shake.

When he looked at me, and I saw his black eyes that had a small bit of green in them, I forgot to keep my gift down. When he grabbed my hand, I tensed for a second then relaxed when nothing happened. Then I realized his hand was colder than a normal humans and his scent assulted my nose. His scent was even more familiar than his face.

He was the one to take his hand away. Then class started, and we had to pay attention. During the whole class, Edward held his rigid pose.

When the bell rang, Edward was out of the door before anyone was out of their seats.

I walked to Gym in sort of a daze. Until I bumped into someone. I ended up touching skin and my mind flooded with information about the person. I tried to stop it, but not before I found out a shocking peice of information. All of the Cullens were vampires.

I helped Alice stand up, but I didn't let go of her.

"Thank you for helping me up, you can let go now." She told me and tried to escape my grasp.

"No I cant, Alice. We have to talk."

"Okay, talk."

"Alone."

She sighed. "Okay. Follow me." She told me as she started walking to the front of the school.

* * *

**End Notes: ****Thanks for reading. Please review. Give my any input or ask any questions you may have.**

**Also if you have an idea for a story, that you just don't know how to write, tell me maybe I could help.**

**By the way Ms. Cope's dog is important in this story.**


	2. Trust

___**Chapter Notes:this chapter is about the talk Alice has with Bella and Bella finds out more about her gift.**_

_"No I cant, Alice. We have to talk."_

_"Okay, talk."_

_"Alone."_

_She sighed "Okay. Follow me." She told me as she started walking to the front of the school._

When we stopped walking, the doors to the office were just around the corner.

I was just about to ask Alice why, when I saw her face was blank.

I put my hand on her bare shoulder to shake her, and suddenly I was seeing something else.

I was watching myself cry over a male body with lipstick on his neck. I flipped him onto his back and realized it was Edward. I leaned over him, crying, and mumbling, "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to."

Then it was gone, like waking up from a dream, and I was back with Alice. She stared at me, clearly confused as to why Edward was dead and I was saying sorry.

Instead of having to explain that, I smiled and said, "Good, you're back. You looked so far away that I thought you might fall over."

She just stared at me a few more seconds. "Apparently you were right, we do need to talk. Okay the easiest way to go home is to act like you're sick. I'll say I'm driving you home." She said to me. She turned to go into the office.

As soon as could see me I was clutching my stomach and hunching over.

"Oh dear. What happened?"

"I think I ate something bad." I groaned. Alice turned around to look at me and smiled. I gave her a wink and then moaned, adding to the act. I was pretty sure I looked like I was going to throw up.

"Bella is feeling too sick to finish the day. Do you think you could exuse her for the rest of the day?" Alice asked her.

"Of course. Do you think you can drive yourself home dear?" asked me.

"Actually, I already voluntered to drive her home." Alice told her before I could say anything.

"Is that true?" I nodded.

"Okay. You are both exused. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks." I mumbled before turning around and walking out. When I was sure no one but Alice was looking, I straightened up.

"You're better at acting than I thought."

"That? That was the only thing I've ever acted for. I've acted like I was sick so that I could get out of things before."

She rose her eye brow questioningly at me.

"Dont even ask. I wont answer."

"Why not?"

"Because it will take a while for you to earn that kind of trust."

"What kind of trust?"

"The kind of trust that makes me tell you my deepest secret."

"Why?"

"Because I've had to watch who I trust because some information is... strange."

"Oh trust me my whole family can deal with strange." She said getting in my ancient truck.

"I know." I told her turning it on.

"What do you know?" She asked apparently getting nervous that I knew her family's secret. She had a right to be.

"Not much. I just know that your family isn't what most people would call ordinary."

"Oh. Then what are we?"

"I'm not exactly sure." I lied. I couldn't have her knowing that I knew about her family just yet. I wanted them to tell me.

Just then Alices eyes glazed over again. I pulled over and put my hand on her shoulder to find out if I could accually see what she was seeing, or if it was a fluke the first time.

As soon as I touched her shoulder, it was like I was in a dream.

I saw Edward getting off a plane. There was snow all around him. He went outside of the airport. I saw that he was in Alaska. He ran full speed to a house in the middle of the woods. As soon as he walked in he was enveloped in a hug by a girl with strawberry blond hair.

Then the vision went away and was replaced by one of me sitting in my room. To an outsider my face would look expressionless, but I could tell that I was actually sad about something. I looked toward my window and sighed. Then just as I was about to say something I was back in my truck on the side of the road.

I quickly moved my hand back onto the wheel as Alice came back. She looked at me with a confused face.

We were almost at my house, where we could talk freely, without any interuptions.

We were silent as I pulled into the driveway. I looked over at Alice one more time and saw her in front of my truck already.

I unlocked the front door and walked in. Alice followed me to the living room and sat down on the couch. She looked right at me and said, "Talk."

"Okay. Alice I know what's going on with your family."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your family not being human."

"Then what are we?"

"I want to find that out from you."

"What? I cant tell you what we are."

"Why? Because of the Volturi? I'm not scared of them."

"You know the Volturi?"

"Yeah. Met them stayed away from them."

"You didn't know what they are?"

"No. I never wanted to know so they never told me." I lied. In fact I had helped them a few times with finding out who wasn't involved in anything that they would need to be killed for.

"I cant believe you met the Volturi and have no clue as to what we are."

"Oh, I do have a few guesses. Some more believable than others."

"What are they?"

"Not telling."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to tell me."

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Because it's one way to earn trust."

"I cant tell you."

"Yes you can Alice. I know you can."

"Fine. We are..." She hesitated.

"Vampires?" I suggested.

"Yes."

"I knew it. Dont worry you wont get killed."

"By the Volturi, no. By my sister, maybe." She said.

"Oh. Don't worry, Rosalie wont touch you."

"Why not?"

"They wont find out."

"They have to find out."

"No they dont.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll tell them when I trust them enough."

"Okay."

"Well you might want to get to school. It's ending in five minutes."

"Oh. I didn't notice it was that time."

"It's okay I can drive you back if you want?"

"No I can run faster than your truck."

"Point taken."

She walked to the door and stepped outside looking around. She turned around gave me a hug then turned toward the school.

Right before she was out of earshot I yelled, "And Alice, don't let Edward go to Alaska."

Then I turned and went straight to my room and layed down on the bed, drifting asleep.

_**End Notes:please please please review**_

_**Tell your friends about this story, anything. The faster I reach at least 7 reviews the faster I post the next chapter.**_


	3. Edward's gift and Elizabeth

**Chapter Notes:This chapter has a small surprise in it. It's conected to Edward if you're wondering.**

_She walked to the door and stepped outside looking around. She turned around gave me a hug then turned toward the school. _

_Right before she was out of earshot I yelled, "And Alice, don't let Edward go to Alaska."_

_Then I turned and went straight to my room and layed down on the bed, drifting asleep._

--

When I woke up, it was because I smelled smoke. My eyes flew open as I ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

When I reached the last step, there was smoke everywhere. I ran staight for the stove and turned it off.

Coughing, I opened a window and let all the smoke out.

When I turned around, I saw Charlie laying on the ground, not breathing.

"Dad!" I yelled as I dropped to my knees next to him. I started to try to get him to breath while says, "Don't do this me Dad. You promished me you wouldn't let this happen again."

I pushed down, one last time, hard and he started coughing.

By now I was already crying. The thought of losing him was too much for me to take. I had already lost my mom for good, I didn't want to lose my dad too.

"I'm sorry Bells. I did promise I wouldn't let myself almost die, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. You almost scared me to death."

"You and I both know thats not possible."

"It's a figure of speech." I said pulling him into a hug. "What were you doing? There was smoke all over the house."

"I was trying to cook you dinner."

"Oh. Well you could have asked Elizabeth to help you."

"I actually forgot she was here."

"How? She has been with us for almost as long as we've had this curse."

"I know. It's just sometimes she is so silent that I forget she's here. Or that she's at the cemetary."

"Elizabeth!" I yelled.

"Yes?" A female voice asked.

I turned around to see Elizabeth walking down the stairs. She knew she didn't need to walk, but she liked to. She has ever since I found her in Chicago in 1923.

"What happened in here?" She asked, alarmed.

"Charlie tried to cook." I stated simply.

"Why? He knows he cant cook, without help. No offense."

"He forgot you were here."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you come down when there was smoke?"

"I didn't know. I was outside trying to not get caught."

"Get caught? How would you get caught?"

"There was someone in your tree."

"There was someone outside my room. Why am I hearing about this now?"

"Because I couldn't get to you while you were sleeping. He didn't leave until you had run downstairs."

"Wait... He?"

"Yes. It was definently male."

"How would you have gotten caught? You know that nobody can see you unless they're family."

"You can see me."

"It's part of the curse. You know that. I'll still see you if I ever get rid of it. You're like my real mother." I was on the edge of crying.

"I know. Calm down, don't cry. You know I hate seeing you cry."

"I know." I wiped away the tears.

"I didn't tell you everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't tell you everything that happened after I died and before we met."

"What did you leave out?"

"One person, I had never met, saw me while I crying over losing my son."

"How?"

"I don't know. But I've been careful around other people."

"Have you been caught since then?"

"Exept by you, no. I've been right in front of someone and they didn't see me."

"Okay. Why didn't you come after he was gone."

"There was something about him that made me stop. He just looked familiar."

"How can he look familiar? The only person that's still alive that you knew, is your son that I've been looking for ever since I met you."

"I know. It was just something about him."

"Okay. Look I'm going to cook dinner, then I'm going to bed after."

"Okay. I'll keep an eye out incase he comes back."

"You don't need to do that. Why don't you go to the cemetary and find out more about the people here?"

"Okay." She said as she faded out of the kitchen.

I started making some meatloaf and potatoes. After it was done cooking, I added the few finishing touches.

Charlie and I ate in silence for a few minutes. He asked me if I made any friends and what I found out about the people at school.

I told him that I had made some friends. I also told him I only slipped up on the office assistant.

"Who was it I smelled in the living room?" He asked abruptly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Who was in the living room?"

"Oh. You caught that?"

"Yes. Who?" He pressed.

"Alice Cullen." I mumbled.

"Who?"

"Alice Cullen." I said louder.

"Why?"

"I talked with her."

"About?"

"Nothing."

"If it was nothing then why did you bring her here?"

"I needed to talk with her alone."

"Why here?"

"It was the first place that came to mind."

He didn't looked convinced, but he dropped it.

After the dishes were washed and put away, I went up to my room. I grabbed my night clothes and went to go take a shower.

After I took a shower and got dressed, I went back into my room.

I thought about what was going to happen in this town.

So many questions were in my head at once:

Why was Edward so famliar?

Why was Angela?

How will vampires complicate things?

How will I tell Charie?

What made Elizabeth stop?

As I walked into my room, all the questions were replaced by one.

Why was someone in the tree?

I walked over to my bed and layed down.

After a while, I felt like I was being watched. I looked over at my window, and saw the branches move slightly.

I walked over to my window and opened it, smelling the air around the tree.

Shaking my head, I whispered, "Edward."

**End Notes:Did you like it? I hope you did. The faster I reach 17 reviews the faster I update.**


	4. Important Authors note about chapter2!

**I'm so sorry guys. I just looked back and realized that there was a mix up when I posted chapter 2. I accidently posted chapter 3 instead I've gone back and fixed it. sorry about again I didn't realize it until I read the reviews you sent to me.**


End file.
